Le Cygne
by Nightshade268
Summary: "And it was then that I wondered…why I had not noticed before…" For him, she was a swan. And he did not think of her as such until one classical Saturday night. An Adrienette classical music fanfic based off of a post in Tumblr by gloumelmed of Marinette playing the violin. Chapter 2 up and COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Le Cygne**

 **Genre: music (does that count?)**

 **Word count: 1,502**

 **Pairing: Adrienette**

 **A shout-out to gloumelmed in Tumblr for giving me the permission to write out the scene on her post of Marinette playing the violin! Thank you so much! This was challenging to write, but was so much fun as well! I hope you all will like it! Also, this piece is a movement called Le Cygne by Camille Saint Saëns. I based this fanfic off of Joshua Bell's rendition of the piece. Even if it's a solo meant for the cello, this version is the violin.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- เพลงในหัวใจของคุณเป็นความจริงเท่านั้นที่คุณต้องการค้นหา -**

* * *

" _The plain was grassy, wild and bare._

 _Wide, wild and open to air,_

 _Which had built up everywhere_

 _An under-roof of doleful gray._

 _With an inner voice the river ran,_

 _Adown it floated a dying swan,_

 _And loudly did it lament."_

 _An excerpt from The Dying Swan by Alfred Lord Tennyson_

~NS268~

If you were to describe Marinette as a bird, which one would best describe her?

A sparrow? A common little bird that you see everywhere? Shy and small?

Or maybe a nightingale, famous for its beautiful song of love and longing, symbolizing a creative individual who is uncovering her potential!

But for him, she was a swan. And he did not think of her as such until one Saturday night.

~NS268~

Adrien felt very self-conscious in the Theatre de Champs-Elysees lobby, being surrounded by middle aged men and their spouses in elegant evening wear. Being the youngest in the room, he tried not to be noticed. But it was hard when his face was on every large billboard in the city.

Chloe was supposed to be with him, but the idea of sitting through a two hour concert of classical music 'bore her' because 'who listens to classical music nowadays anyway?' Her words, not his.

He checked his watch. 7:00 PM. 30 minutes until the concert started. Looking around the room, hoping to see a familiar face, he didn't notice where he was going and bumped into someone, sending them sprawling on the ground.

"Ouch!"

Adrien whirled around in shock as he looked down at the figure on the floor. "I'm so sorry – Marinette?"

She looked up and her blue eyes met his sea green ones. "Adrien!" She squeaked.

"I'm sorry Marinette." Adrien apologized as he held out his hand.

"It's okay." Marinette said shyly as she took his hand and stood up. The young model had to blink a few times to make sure the young girl in front of him was actually his classmate.

Marinette had her hair down, falling around her bare shoulders as she wore a simple sleeveless ladybug red evening gown. Adrien caught her look of uncertainty and cleared his throat. "You look stunning tonight, Marinette."

He had almost called her princess, but stopped himself in time. Seriously, if she looked like that, no one would think she was anything but.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled shyly, her face almost as red as her face. "You look good as well."

Adrien looked down at what he was wearing. Aside from the black pants and formal black shoes, it wasn't really anything different from his normal every day wear. He grinned. "Not as good as you. To be honest, I feel a little under dressed."

"No! No you look hot! I- I mean, you look fine with what you're wearing!" Marinette stuttered, her face now as red as her dress. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Marinette said, "So you…um…came. To the concert."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now wouldn't I?"

"O-of course!" Marinette said quickly. "So why did you come?"

"My piano mentor was planning on coming, but she couldn't make it so she gave me the ticket instead."

Marinette blinked. "Oh…Okay."

"Would you rather I not come?" Adrien asked, a twinge of hurt in his voice.

"I didn't say that!" Marinette said frantically in a loud voice. Several people stared at them. Marinette lowered her voice. "I didn't mean it like that."

He looked at his classmate closely. She was blushing like crazy, but there was a hint of guilt in her eyes. But then, a buzzer sounded, indicating that the performance would start in 15 minutes. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I have to go."

"You're not going to watch the show?"

Marinette smirked at him and said, "I am the show."

Adrien stared at her. The way she put her hand on her hip and that twinkle in her eye, it reminded him of his lady for a second. That image was broken however, when Marinette realized what she said in front of her crush and turned into a sputtering mess once again.

"Um, do you have the program with you?" Adrien took out the blue program notes and opened it. Marinette pointed at a line in the program.

 **Le Carnaval des Animaux by Camille Saint Saëns**

 **Mouvementé 13: Le Cygne**

 _ **Guest soloist : Marinette Dupain-Cheng (violin)**_

"I didn't know you played the violin!" Adrien exclaimed in amazement and delight. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Marinette grew embarrassed. "Well, it's just something I picked up six years ago. I'm really not that great. With all the things going on right now, I don't think I'll have time to play it anymore."

"You're dropping it?" Marinette nodded. "But why?"

"I'm too busy with school and…it isn't really my passion." _And I have superhero duties to attend to_ , she thought, but didn't add. "So I don't really have time to practice anymore."

"That sucks. We could have totally done a duet together." Adrien frowned, not noticing Marinette's steaming face. A duet with Adrien. But then the buzzer sounded again, 10 minutes till the concert. "Looks like you have to go get ready."

"Looks like it." Marinette nodded. She smiled at him. "I hope you'll enjoy the show."

"I will. Good luck." Adrien said. Marinette nodded and headed backstage to prepare.

~NS268~

There was a loud round of applause as the audience clapped at the finale of Hector Berlioz's Symphonie Fantastique. Adrien checked the program. The next piece the Paris Youth Orchestra was going to perform was Saint Saëns' Le Carnaval des Animaux. He fidgeted nervously in his seat, his ears not really registering the first few movements of the piece as he waited for Marinette's solo part.

As the Fossil movement ended with the tutti, the musicians turned page and waited for the young guest soloist to come out of the stage. Adrien held his breath.

And there she was, walking out to the center of the stage just beside the conductor. She had her head held high, a nervous smile on her lips. She looked around and spotted Adrien in the middle of the front row. Adrien smiled widely and winked at her. Marinette blushed, and then stood taller, confidence now replacing the nervousness on her mouth.

The piece started with a soothing series of rolled chords and rippling arpeggios from the harp, introducing the mood of the movement. Adrien watched as Marinette swayed with the music.

1...2…3…

Marinette tucked her violin under her chin.

4…5…6…

She lifted her bow.

 _Andante Grazioso_

Adrien was hypnotized as the first three sweet notes drew him in. The lament of her instrument's haunting tone pulled on his heart strings.

The music was breath-taking. From the highest crystal note to the lowest solid sound, each one was precise and detailed. He felt tension in the air as he anticipated the next melody. She bowed through the slurs of the notes, as smoothly as water flowing through a stream.

Passion, calmness, and unbreakable concentration were expressed on her face as she played.

It was like Marinette was crying in the piece. The song was titled The Swan, but to Adrien, it was so much more.

Here she was, the sweetest most cheerful girl he knew, playing her raw emotions in the violin. The ascending notes indicating hope, but as it fell back to the main melody, it was like it was no use.

Everything fell away and it was just him and her. She stood in front of him, several meters apart, but she was an eternity away from him. They were in a bare land, gray sky, and Marinette was standing on top of the lake. The image of an elegant swan and her overlapped.

As her notes shifted an octave higher, it was like reaching up to the sky, but she couldn't because she was chained to the ground. She couldn't because she had lost her ability to fly.

Gazing at her, he remembered an ancient belief.

 _The swan is the most beautiful of all creatures._

And so was Marinette. First glance, she was cute. But as he watched her every move, the contours of her body and the violin, the toned slender arms, her blue hair catching the light, he was knee deep in love with her.

Her beauty, her nature, just...her everything.

Everything was beautiful.

 _The swan is silent until its final moments in life._

Marinette had never spoken about her music until her last performance.

 _The swan sings the most beautiful of all bird songs._

Out of all the renditions that he had heard, nothing pierced through his heart like Marinette's interpretation of the piece.

It was like it was a message to him.

A bittersweet message.

A message of goodbye?

Or perhaps…of love.

His eyes widened in realization.

" _And it was then that I wondered…why I had not noticed before…"_

She loved him.

But this was her farewell.

Was it too late?

* * *

 **I can't believe I wrote this! This was so challenging! I hope you guys liked it! This can be read as a oneshot, but I'm thinking of writing a second part from Marinette's POV.**

 **Anyway, mini Adrienette moment there and such. Glad you read it! Listen to Joshua Bell's rendition of this piece, okay? It's AMAZING!**

 **Again, Thank you again to gloumelmed for letting me write it! Stay tuned for Part 2!**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **\- เพลงในหัวใจของคุณเป็นความจริงเท่านั้นที่คุณต้องการค้นหา -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just as some of you requested (in which I intended to do as well) here's Part 2! This time, it's Marinette in the limelight of this story's performance.**

 **(Listen to Joshua Bell's rendition of this! His high notes are so crystal sweet)**

 **I do not own the characters! If I did, there would be even more sin in the show. :P**

 **I hope you'll like it! (This fanfic was fueled by Le Cygne, caffeine, and a tad bit of insanity)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- นักดนตรีวาดศิลปะของพวกเขาในความนิ่งเงียบ –**

* * *

Adrien was here! Adrien came to the concert! Adrien!

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up as she paced back and forth in the dressing room. Suddenly, she stopped, and the redness in her cheek turned into ashen gray.

What if she messed up?!

What if she stumbled?! Drop her bow?! Play in the wrong key?! Even worse, **what if her violin detunes in the middle of the performance**?!

"I'm gonna mess up! I will mess up and then I will die in embarrassment!" Marinette shrieked.

Tikki flew up to her face and said, "Relax Marinette. You've practiced this piece more than a hundred times already; you basically sing it when you sleep. Everything is going to be fine."

Marinette let her kwami's words sink in. She was going to do fine. Adrien would smile at her and she would smile back and then **she'd miss the beat of when to come in and play behind the orchestra!**

The young girl groaned as she resumed her pacing. "I can't do it! I can't do it!"

"You can do it!" Tikki said firmly. "Just think, who are you playing this for?"

"Who am I playing it for…?" Marinette looked at herself in the mirror and a sad smile grew on her face. "I'm playing it for him."

"Marinette," One of the staff opened the door and peeped inside. "It's almost time for your performance."

Marinette nodded in acknowledgement as she picked up her instrument. As she tightened the hair of the bow and tuned her violin, she could feel her heart racing.

It'll be fine.

~NS268~

Marinette wiped her slick palms on her dress as she waited for the 12th movement to end. The beating of her heart was even worse than before. There was a deep pit in her stomach gnawing her insides, her fingers were cold, and she felt hollow. As the movement ended, the conductor glanced at her and gave a nod.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette stepped out of the shadows and into the brightness of the stage. Bowing slightly to the conductor, Marinette turned to the concertmaster and began to tune her violin.

Facing back to the audience, her breath hitched as the sea of eyes stared at her. She could feel her hands shaking.

She was terrified. Very much so.

Akuma attacks, well, they pose a threat to Paris and put Ladybug in harm's way. But she had Chat Noir and her yo-yo with her. She had a strong defense.

But on stage, there was no battle.

On stage, it was a sacrifice.

You put yourself, body and soul, out in the open for all to see and hear.

But the best part?

She was the one who would pierce their hearts with her music and take their breath away.

Marinette looked around and met a very familiar pair of emerald green eyes. He winked at her, and she blushed. Just from that small action, she could feel a warm tingling feeling grow inside her. It would be okay. Everything would be alright.

She closed her eyes as the orchestra started the first measure with the solid bass notes of the cellos, and then the harp came in in twinkling melody.

1…2…3…

Marinette tucked her violin under her chin.

" _Who are you playing it for?"_

4...5…6…

She lifted her bow.

" _I'm playing it for him."_

 _Andante Grazioso_

~NS268~

Adrien…

I loved you. I love you. I will always love you.

I love your kindness. How you treat everyone equally, always polite, your never-ending offers to help those in need.

I love your smile. Seeing you happy makes me happy. I love how when you smile, your eyes brighten, cheeks flush, your smile so wide, it stretches across your face.

I love your sadness. How your eyes turn down, your mouth forming a slight frown, the usual lightness in your steps turning heavy. It makes me want to know what's wrong. How can I fix it? What will make a smile come back to your face?

I don't care about your riches, I don't care about your modeling career, and I don't care about the material things.

What I care about is you.

You're everything I ever wanted.

Marinette wants Adrien.

But Ladybug needs Chat Noir.

I didn't like you. I might like you. I love you.

Chat…

When did you ever crawl in my heart? The touch of your lips burned me and left an imprint of a cat's paw on my heart. Your green glowing eyes were like a light in the darkness. The flicker of your tail tugged on my heartstrings and your little grin…it leaves me a little bit more breathless. And your puns, they're awful, but I would never want you to stop. That's who you are.

You're a friend to Marinette and an anchor to Ladybug.

You were always there. You will always be there. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

I thought I would never have the heart to love you as strongly as I loved Adrien.

But you proved me wrong.

I had the heart to love you as strongly as I loved Adrien. Nay, it seems like I had the heart to love you even more.

And it scares me.

Not because I don't want to love you, but because I can't love you.

You mean too much to me.

If you were Adrien behind the mask, that would be like a dream come true.

But fate is cruel.

Because if you were him, it would be a nightmare. Beautiful, but a nightmare nonetheless.

Adrien, you captivated my heart.

Chat Noir, you stole it.

And if I lose you, my heart would shatter in pieces. Because when I fell in love twice, the pain in losing you, as Adrien and as Chat Noir, would be twice as much.

That's why…

I'm sorry.

I love you.

I'm sorry.

I can't love you.

I'm sorry.

~NS268~

Marinette opened her eyes as her bow left the string, the last note ringing in the air.

The hall was in stunned silence. Marinette touched her cheek and realized that there were tears on her fingertips. She had been crying.

It started slowly, but turned into a deafening roar as the audience stood up and gave her a standing ovation.

Marinette was touched. A standing ovation was one of the best things a musician could receive. As she bowed, she snuck a glance at Adrien and a gasp escaped from her.

He was looking at her.

She knew that look.

Adrien looked at Marinette like how Chat Noir looked at Ladybug and like how Marinette looked at Adrien. And maybe…how Ladybug and Marinette looked at Chat Noir.

She didn't know if she should be happy or sad. But there was one thing for sure.

It hurt.

Giving him a small smile, Marinette bowed once more to the audience and left the stage.

~NS268~

"Princess?"

Adrien silently cursed himself as the nickname slipped out of his tongue. He was here to visit as Adrien, not Chat Noir!

"Chat? You were here?" a watery voice called out from inside the dark dressing room.

Adrien peeked inside, surprised to see Marinette hunching on the table in front of the mirror. From the light behind his back, he was just a silhouette. Adrien slipped inside and closed the door, cutting off the light and plunging the room into darkness once more. Adrien asked, "Why are you crying princess?"

"I don't know." Marinette said quietly. It pained him to see her so…fragile. Marinette was not fragile. Marinette was never fragile.

Until now that is.

He walked across the room and enveloped her into a hug. Marinette choked back a sob as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You never hurt me."

"I love you."

Adrien froze. Did she just say what he thought she said? His heart leaped up to his throat but was crushed by her next words.

"I'm sorry."

"Marinette?"

"I'm sorry for loving you."

Adrien sank down and cupped the sides of her face in his hands. "Princess, don't say that."

He felt her shake her head. "I love you. But I love Adrien too. But I have to choose and I don't…I can't…"

"You don't have to choose." Adrien breathed. "You can have both."

Marinette drew away from him. "How! They're not the same person! Chat Noir is Chat Noir! Adrien is Adrien! Two polar opposites! Two different people! Just like how Marinette is Marinette! Like how Marinette will never be Ladybug! Marinette will never be like Ladybug! Ladybug will always be Ladybug! Even if she is played by Marinette!"

"What are you talking about?" Adrien frowned. Was she…it couldn't be…maybe…he reached for her hand, and when he found it, he asked tentatively, "My lady?"

He heard her breath hitch. That was all the answer he needed. He let her hand go and started to back away.

"Chat?" Marinette called out, her voice breaking. "Chat, I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed but please…don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

And with that, Adrien flicked on the light.

Marinette's eyes widened like Adrien's grin as she perceived the young lad standing before her. "Adrien!" She squeaked.

Marinette jumped up from her chair, her arms waving around in panic. "Omigosh I thought you were Chat Noir and now I've spilled my secrets and now you know I'm Ladybug and and and please FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID!"

If his grin could get any wider, it would. Adrien walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. Looking in her blue eyes, he said gently, "I will never forget anything that you said, Marinette."

"But-"

"I'm glad Ladybug is you."

Marinette blushed deeply.

 _What about Chat Noir?_

Marinette blurted out. "But Chat Noir-"

"Choose both." Adrien said, trailing his hands down her arms, sending shivers up her spine, and took a hold of her wrist. Lifting her hand up, he kissed her palm, looking softly at her. "You can have both."

Marinette stared wide eyed at him. "Adrien."

"Yes, Princess."

"Chat."

"I'm here, My Lady."

Adrien watched with fondness as the corners of her mouth lifted up and mirrored his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You can have both."

"Then...I'll have you both." She said softly.

His hold tightened. "I finally found you, Marinette."

He felt her chuckle. "You could say…"

Both of them grinned.

" **The cat's out of the bag."**

 _ **Sometimes, the things you see in front of you are never what it seems.**_

 _ **And sometimes, it is and even more.**_

 _ **So look.**_

 _ **Look at what's in front, and look at what's beyond.**_

 _ **And listen.**_

 _ **Listen to the sound, listen to the silence.**_

 _ **Because the silence is as important as the sound.**_

 _ **~NS268~**_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Argh! Why is this angsty fluff! Why does everything I type turn to angsty fluff?! Sorry if the ending's a bit wonky. I didn't know how to finish it after the performance.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys didn't get confused with the style in the POV. I tried to make it like a letter so…yeah. Adrienette, Marichat, you can take it any way you like. It's open ended. She could say sorry to Adrien, or to Chat, THEY'RE THE SAME GUY (oh this show is killing me)**

 **Joshua Bell gives me goosebumps with this piece, I'm telling you. Ugh, my heart…**

 **Thank you all for reading! Thank you for the reviews and for the favorites and for the follows! You guys make me cry! You're all so nice! Thank you all so much!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **\- นักดนตรีวาดศิลปะของพวกเขาในความนิ่งเงียบ -**


End file.
